Sunfire
by xxskycrasher498xx
Summary: Not an eragon fic...but i couldnt find a category for it so i put it in eragon..which is like one of my all time favorite books.Summary: a story about a girl whose parents die and leave her to be queen into the middle of a war..story is better than summay
1. Chapter 1

 

Carmigwen Domanis Reubane,sole-heir to the Thrystine throne, was running her sword through yet another of the countless enemy.The war between the Thrystines and the Amnethetas had been raging for the past five days.The war had been going longer, however, the fighting had just begun.

Carmigwen wheeled her pure-bred Palamino,Sunfire,around to meet the next wave of enemy forces.She quickly glanced to the left to see if her father was still well and standing.He was.She smiled.King Aurouro of Thrystine had fought through many battles and would not be felled easily.

Carmigwen urged Sunfire foreward and plunged her sword into the heart of an Amnetheta woman.She quickly withdrew the sword as she recalled her mother,the late Queen Annthetas,who had been killed days earlier by an enemy sword.She threw up her shield to halt an on-coming arrow and felt a sharp pain in her thigh.

She glanced down to find a grinning Amnetheta holding the dagger that had been plunged into her thigh.She beheaded him.She withdrew the dagger from her leg and threw it towards the nearest Amnetheta's chest,She grimaced as it hit its mark.She did not enjoy killing.

She looked around.The Thrystines were thriving whilst the Amnethetas were dwindling.This battle would soon be over.Gwen saw her father surrounded by enemies.She pushed Sunfire into full-gallop and raced towards him,screaming the Thrystine battle-cry at the top of her lungs.The battle cry turned to a cry of anguish as she watched her father fall to the ground one last time,the King of Thrystine was slain.

Gwen turned away from the sight and fought her way to the top of the hill, taking about thirty Amnethetas down along the way.She did all this without a thought for all was fair in love and war.She took out her horn and blew the three identical notes that had been played at her mother's death.The army knew that her father was dead and that she was Queen.This was her army,her land.She wished it wasn't.

------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_**Basically a story about a girl whose parents die and leave her to be queen into the middle of a war between the Thrystine's and the Amnetheta's.She has to learn to make wise decisions even if it means making her unhappy or giving up the ones she loves..**_

_**..Ummm..yeah..I'm sort of just making this up as I go along...I really have no clue where this story is going to go..OR where it's going to end so bear with me or give me some ideas to help me out..I will give you recognition in future chapters for your ideas if you do. **_

_**This is my second Story...the first one did NOT go so great so hopefully my writing skills are better this time around...aight ..well I guess just R&R ..Your opinion would be greatly appreaciated.Thanks.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

Gwen paced the floors of her room. She ran her hands along the quilt on the bed, her parents' old bed. Her' s now. She recalled a memory from her childhood, when she had used to crawl into bed with her parents. She smiled but burst into tears as the realization came to her that they were lost to her forever. She collapsed into the bed, weeping, and crawled under covers that still faintly smelled of her father.

She heard a knock on the door and sat up, trying to wipe some of the tears from her eyes. Realizing that it was just her maid-servant, she lay back on the pillows. _This bed is much too big for me, as is this country. How could they leave me with all this, all alone?_ She thought bitterly. She was thrown into a fresh fit of sobs.

Gwen felt someone sit down on the bed beside her. She sat up and glanced at the pitying face of her maid-servant. She decided that she didn't need pity. _Didn't deserve it_.. more like it. She grabbed a corner of the quilt and wiped her tear-streaked face. She told her maid-servant to run her a bath and to find her when it was ready.

Gwen walked out of her room and closed the door softly behind her. She started down towards the garden, ignoring the surprised glances that were being cast her way. She imagined how she must look: Disheveled and tangled hair, tear-stained face and red-rimmed eyes. The exact way a Queen was not supposed to look. She didn't care.

She arrived at the garden. This particular garden had been in the care of her mother. She looked at the daisies that had been planted at her parents' wedding. She went over to the pond and picked a yellow daffodil. (thanks Vizzi for the daffodil spelling.) The daffodils had been planted at her birth, almost exactly twenty-one years ago. There were many other flowers here, all symbols of her ancestors. She would plant flowers her for her wedding and for her children._ If any of that ever happens. _That last thought reminded her that there was someone she needed to see. She had to get the grime and blood off of her ,so she would bathe before she went to see him.

Gwen went back to her room and checked the bathtub. The bathtub was full of steaming water...just the way she liked it. She took off her dress and shift, and slid into the water, ear deep in bubbles. She combed through her hair and washed it, along with her body. As she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself, she actually felt clean for the first time in six days.

She dressed and headed down to the infirmary (Thanks again ,Vizzi) She went through the door and greeted the wounded that lay on cots. _We have more casualties than I thought_...As she tried to make a mental count of how many were in this room. _Too many.. _She went to the last door in the room and walked in , knowing that this was where her future-battle commander lay wounded.

She walked up to the bed and sat down, placing a hand on his chest as she called out his name "Dante." softly. He opened his eyes slightly and returned with a:

"My lady."

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly as she glanced over his wounds.

He grinned. "Fine, now that you are here. .but I could ask the same of you?"

He tried to sit up when he saw the dagger wound in her thigh. She pushed him back onto the pillows.

"I am worried." was all she said.

He ran his hand over that dagger wound and felt her wince. "You should let me clean that out, before it becomes infected." He didn't wait for an answer. He staggered up from the bed and began cleaning the wound, much to Gwen's protests. When he finished, he layed back down, exhausted.

"There , Not as bad as you thought?" he laughed.

"It would have been worse if it had not have been you doing that.. I am scared. "She admitted the one thing she'd never thought she'd say : that she was scared. But if he couldn't accept that , then she didn't know who would. He pulled her down next to him and cradled her tightly in his arms. _Do not let me go_...She thought sadly as she pushed herself closer to him.

She felt sleep coming to claim her. She knew this sleep would bring nightmares and she welcomed them, knowing that she deserved them. She had let both of her parents die and she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself for that. She wasn't sure if she could forgive them either, for leaving her all alone. _No, not all alone.. _She thought as she heard Dante say:

"Do not worry, I am always with you, I promise."

"I love you." was her faint reply before she slipped away into the land of nightmares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of chapter two...hope you enjoyed.There probably won't be anymore chapters like this...Chapters 1 and 2 were more or less introductions.More action will be in the following chapters.Thanks, Vizzi, again for the spelling of a couple words in this chapter.Please R&R..and if you have any ideas then tell me..I could use some ideas.

Thanks,  
Allison/Squillow/xxskycrasher498xx


End file.
